1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data of a massive number of digital pictures shot by users using digital still cameras (hereinafter also “DSC”), multifunctional cellular phones having camera functions, and so forth, and saved in personal computers (PCs) which users own, or storage services provided on the Internet.
There has been the need for a user, desiring to find where a desired image has been saved in the massive number of digital pictures, to browse through a vast number of images. This has been detrimental with regard to the usability of browsing and searching for images.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-245071 proposes a method to create one or multiple layout candidates by changing parameters of past layouts, stored in a layout table.
Now, many defective images, due to shaking or the like, are included in an image group of images taken by the user, and there are cases where the user keeps such images undeleted.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-245071, in a case of creating a layout image by selecting images from an image group including defective images, a layout image which provides the user with little satisfaction will be created if a defective image is selected.
On the other hand, if the entire layout image including one or more images is evaluated and layout images are proposed to the user in order of those evaluated highly, layout images not including defective images due to shaking or the like will be proposed if such images are given low evaluation as defective images. However, even if the user desires a layout image including such a defective image due to shaking, due to there being no replacement for that image or the like, no layout image including the image will be proposed.